


a cat

by yama1224 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yama1224
Summary: one day,Draco met a cat
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	a cat

One day,Draco met a black cat on the street.  
The cat had two bright green big eyes, its tiny and flexible.  
So lovely,just like...  
Draco crouched down,faced the cat which jumped in his arms.Draco petted it slowly,the cat meowed.  
"You know?you remind me of someone."  
A tiresome,pretty,Gryffindor asshole.  
The cat tilted its head,listened and puzzled.  
"If only he liked you,"Draco smiled,softly and sadly,"willing so close to me."  
The cat meowed again,buried its head in Draco's arms.  
Draco embraced it tightly,sighed:  
“Harry...”


End file.
